The Next Generation: The Children of Legend
by LunarLupins
Summary: Tales of the Children of the Heroes. Can child care be easier than basilisks, Dark Lords, and Unforgivables? Rated for later situations. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction. All are C to JKR. Don't sue. Please.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

This isn't your typical Harry Potter. It isn't even _Harry Potter_ at all. For if it were, Harry would be our main character. For which he's not. This isn't a story of how good overcame evil. This is just a story, which reflects on the Next Generation. Kids of those who fought in the Second War, of their adventures, following in their parents footsteps, and some even straying from the beaten path. Parenting is difficult, but what happens when your kids are let loose at the most famous Witching and Wizarding school? Well. Chaos. Of course.

Love. Hate. Friendships. Rivalries. House vs. House. Pride vs. Pride. Slytherin not being as bad as it used to be, granted there's an all new 'Malfoy' in town. Things are bound to happen, that didn't happen in the former years, as the kids of heroes take the school.


	2. One Up Two Left Damn it

Chapter One: One up… two to the left. Damn…it.

"No, no, I'll get it." A black haired man stood out by a wall, wand out, tapping bricks, and after each round of some combination, he would stop, wait, growl and do it again.

A firey red-head stood next to him, palm to her fore head and she signed. "I can't believe you forgot."

"I can't believe I forgot. It hasn't even BEEN that long."

"Twenty years, Harry. Twenty."

"But I've been through here loads of times!"

"Yes, but always with someone else, who KNEW the combination." The red head sighed.

"Yes, but…"

"Blimey! What a crowd we've got out here!" said an all too familiar gruff voice.

Harry turned eyes wide, and grateful, "Hagrid!"

The man seemed stunned for a moment, the half giant smiled, "well if I don' believe my eyes, Harry Potter! It's been forever since I seen you in these parts!"

"Well you know," Harry chuckled as he saw Hargid pull out his umbrella and tapped the wall. Harry watched carefully, but still, not catching quite all the code. He sighed.

The all tumbled out of the tiny alley way behind the Leaky Cauldron and into the daylight sun of Diagon Alley. Completely rebuilt.

"Blimey…" breathed Harry. The red head took his arm. "Just look at it Ginny. It's… it's like it's from a dream."

Ginny laughed and knocked her husband upside the head. "Come on now, we've been here loads of times."

"But… _twenty years_. It's been twenty years since I've given this place a look longer than thirty seconds."

"I wanna go look at the brooms!" Cried one of his boys.

Ginny and Harry looked between each other and to their son. Welcome to the next generation. They smiled.

"All right James, let's go do that. Get your brother. Harry, Take Lily would you?" said Ginny.

"Aye, aye," Harry said, laughing. Ginny hit him again, giving him a 'you'll pay for that later' look.

Hagrid watched in awe and admiration. The Boy who Lived and his Kids. How quaint. Twenty years has it… it doesn't feel like it. They still look so young…

"HARRY!!!!!!"

As Harry was leaning down to pick up Lily, she darted off to behind Hagrid's leg and Harry was tackled down to the ground, arms around his neck. He blinked, looking to his attacker. "Her—hermione! Same as usual, I see!"

She laughed, tears in her eyes, getting up off of him and helping him up."What are you doing here?"

"Probably for the same reason you are. Where's Ron?" Harry said, adjusting his skewed glasses.

Hermione smiled, holding back a giggle and stepped aside, revealing Ron, a kid on each hand, who each had the same astonished look he did. "Just like their father, are they?"

"To a point," she said. "Come on Ron, get over here. Don't take all day!"

Ron smirked, taking the few steps forward he needed to be in good conversational range of his wife and best-friend."Harry." He said, nodding.

Harry stared at him, but before Ron could protest, Harry had thrown his arms around Ron's neck, causing the boy's ears to turn red. The kids laughed. Ron couldn't help but laugh too, "all right, all right, I give up. I've missed you too!"

"Now that's more like it!" Harry said, laughing.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Broom shopping," Harry said, smirking.

"Some things never change, do they?" Hermione said.

"Sometimes I think she loves that Quidditch more than me," said Harry, laughing.

"Rubbish!" cried Ron.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But sometimes…" he chuckled.

It was then, the air suddenly turned deathly cold.

Faces blanched slightly as they looked to behind Harry, seeing the smirking, but tired look of Draco Malfoy.

He sneered, "if you would kindly."

They all jumped to the side, watching as he walked past. A single son, he held the hand to. Looking a lot less… evil, than him, as the blonde hair had streaks of red in it, eyes a pure glittering gold color, and a cute little smile as he held onto his father hand, he gave as he passed the Golden Group.

Ron, Hermione and Harry blinked, "well…"

"That was certainly…"

"Un-Malfoyish."

The each nodded.

"Daddy?" came the voice of Rose, on Ron's left hand. "Who was that?"

Ron suddenly went into father mode, "that was Draco Malfoy and his family."

"No, no, I knew _that_. I meant, who was that _boy_." She said, looking past her mother's legs to the boy who was staring back at her before he was pulled into a shop.

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked between each other. Oh dear.

Ron smirked, hatching a plan. "You'll do well not to get associated with him, Rose. Do your best to excel at everything. Ok?"

"Be better than him?"

"Yes, and don't you even dare think about going into Slytherin."

"Ron, honestly!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"What!" He said, giving Hermione a hard look.

She retaliated the look with one of her own, and sighed, "house cooperation. Remember? It's not like… like… that'll happen all over again. And if it does, maybe it would do the boy GOOD to see what the GOOD side is like!"

"He won't be in Slytherin," said Harry suddenly, smiling.

"What?"

"He'll be the—well, not the first, persay, but all I can say is Malfoy won't be happy with it. He'll be a Gryffindor. It's what the kid wants."

"Wow Harry, how do you know?"

"The look in his eyes when he saw me, he obviously knew who I was. His father's probably told him all kinds of stories, trying to make me look bad. But it seems it had the opposite effect." Harry laughed.

"But MOM, why can't I get new one now?" I wanna be good with it by the time I get to go to Hogwarts! MOM!"

But she didn't answer as she stood in front of the trio, a lopsided smile appeared on her face. "Ron, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened and she practically tackled Ginny to the ground now. "Oh! Ginny! You look so good! How are you?"

She chuckled, "fine, fine, Hermione. You?"

"Wonderful!" She said, giggling, releasing the woman, looking down at the kids. Lily had gone to hiding behind her brother James. "The sons and daughters of the Boy Who Lived; Amazing."

Harry laughed sheepishly.

"So, are we shopping for school supplies or trying to plot ways to get Snape up a tree? Let's move it, please." Ginny said, hands on her hips.

The Golden Trio stared at her, "well, that was…"

"Most…"

"Ginny-like."

They laughed.


	3. The Girl Who Vanished

Chapter Two: The girl who vanished.

They all chatted along, as they moved from shop to shop, finally, they had made a complete circle and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They all sat about a table, and the waitress came up to them, dressed in the most peculiar outfit. It was outstandish enough, to where she fit right in with the wizarding world, but, still. It was very… peculiar. The girl didn't give them a second look as she spoke:

"'Allo," she said in a thick French accent that somehow didn't seem like it was her. "'ow may I 'alp you today? We 'ave a very good pea soup…"

Harry's brows furrowed. He'd had heard this voice before, somewhere. It was only when Ginny grabbed his arm, and whispered a name did he remember.

He looked up at the girl, who was looking to the side, waiting impatiently. Her skin was pale, unhealthy looking. She was very thin, and tired looking. The girl blinked and her blue eyes glittered slightly before going dull again. "…Rose?"

The girl stopped chewing on her tongue. Eyes wide, she looked down to her customers. "Oh… no," she said, tears spilling over as she turned and ran for the upstairs.

They each stared at each other for a few moments, before Ginny urged Harry on. He sighed, nodding, and taking to head up the stairs. Finding her wasn't hard, as she had left the door to the room she escaped to open. It seemed like a room that she had taken for her own. The owner of the leaky cauldron must let her stay here for working here. Things were strewn about ever where. A tattered robe lay on her bed. _'Must be his,_' Harry thought. She sat upon the bed, sobbing. "Oh Harry…" she said, sensing him. She could always do that. "I can't believe I let you see me like this. I told myself I wouldn't show myself around you until I was strong again… but it's been twenty years. I… I can't. I can't get over it. None of it."

He sat down on the bed, shoving himself against the wall and pulled her into his arms, where she sobbed at a whole new level. He was running his fingers through her hair, "none of them would like seeing you like this, and you know that."

"I do. But… I can't… I can't help it. I see it, everyday in her eyes and in his. My brother, him… even… even…" she trailed off, whimpering.

"Shuhh," Harry soothed. "I know."

"It's been awful Harry. I haven't seen my parents in at least five years. They keep sending me letters and I send one back. Blank, but it still lets them know I'm living. But… I just can't. It's all too hard. Even here. I've isolated myself."

"You've been alone, all these years?" Harry said, stroking her back.

"Yeah. I can't seem to bring myself… to enter into society again." She fidgeted with a ring on her left ring finger. Harry caught this.

_'His ring. She's worn this all this time?'_

"Well, ok, that's a slight lie."

"Rose! I've brought—" An older boy, with turquoise hair, probably around the age of 13 stood in the door way, a girl and a boy attached to each arm. Each of them wide eyed.

"Hi, Teddy." Said Harry smiling grimly.

"So… she's broken down again." Teddy said, staring at his Aunt.

She fidgeted with her ring.

Teddy signed. "I'm sorry she dragged you into it, Godfather."

"Just Harry's fine, Teddy."

"Harry," he said, rolling the name around in his mouth for a moment. "She's just... a lost soul. The werewolf doesn't help either. We normally go on runs with Bill and Victorie, but even that doesn't seem to cheer her up. Calm, yes, cheer no."

"It's fine. I want to help her through this. How long has she been here?"

"Not too long after she… well, after her first break. She went into hiding for five or six years. At least that's what Bill tells me. Then she appeared again at my grandmother's door step, apologizing like nothing else. She stayed there for a week, she looked so dead. My grandmother could do nothing but to feed her and at least keep her body healthy. Though it didn't help, much. She then came here. The Leaky Cauldron knows who she is, so he was most grateful to have her work here; extra security and the extra help. She gets the room for free, plus food, plus 100 galleons a week for her labor. Arthur's come in a few times, trying to get her to join the ministry again, but she adamantly refuses each time. Arthur will keep trying, though." Teddy looks to his Aunt, sadly. She had quieted and was staring at him in thought. "She has days, sometimes, were she's almost her normal self. And then one of these two says something, and the smile, which is a rare treasure indeed, falls into a frown and she goes back into moping for another month."

Harry looked to the boy and girl, flaming red hair and blue-green eyes, each with a small sad smile on their face, freckles along their noses. "These are?"

Teddy nodded, "they're 11 this year. I don't know how she did it. She wasn't pregnant when he died. But in those five or six years, she was gone. She found something… did something. Some sort of potion. I don't know."

Harry looked to Rose, who, for once, had that 'I didn't do anything' look on her face.

Harry stared at her. "Well, either way… has she and George kept in contact?"

Rose stiffened.

"No. And I think that's the problem."

"No! I can't! I won't!" She cried, "I can't go there."

"Rose! George is worried about you! He wants to see you! He doesn't blame you." Teddy said, angrily.

"I can't face him. I just can't." Rose mumbled.

"Well, we have a plan now, don't we?" Harry pulled a cell phone from his pocket and after a long moment or pressing buttons quickly, he put it back. "I've just informed Ginny of what I'm doing. We're going. Come on." He gathered Rose into his arms, and in a swift movement, he was on his feet and out the door, Teddy, and Rose's two kids following, smirking.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched as Harry carried a screaming Rose out of the Leaky Cauldron. They each blinked.

Once in the sunlight of Diagon Alley, Harry set Rose down onto her feet, where she instantly stopped making noise. He took her hand, looking into her eyes. "You need to do this Rose. You need to face your fears. You need to get better. For him. For your kids. For Teddy… for me. I can't bear seeing you like this." He sighed, pulling her to him. "I didn't clear you and your mother's name just for you to isolate yourself from the world." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. This caught her by surprise. He caught her reaction and trailed kisses along the side of her face to the corner of her mouth. She was staring at him, eyes wide and glittering.

"I had forgotten." She said, raising her free hand to touch the corner of her mouth. "I had forgotten what love feels like." She looked him in the eyes. "Thank you."

Harry laughed, "More willing now?"

She nodded, "yes. Let's go."

And she entwined her fingers with his, as he led her to the last place she would ever find herself.

She stared at the bright gold glittering sign: Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

She chewed on her bottom lip, released Harry's hand, and put a hand on the door, and opened it slowly, head down. Harry followed.

"Welcome to Weasley—" the girl who greeted them stopped, eyes widening. "Oh, my, gosh. Can it be?"

Rose lifted her head, and then bowed slightly, "Hi, Angelina."

"OH MY GOSH. GEORGE!"

"Huh-whuh?" George rolled out of the back room, looking startled, "what's up, Ang. Did someone—" He cut his sentence short seeing his sister-and-law staring straight at him. "BLIMEY!" He was over the counter in a matter of seconds. "I can't believe it." He said, walking over to her, inspecting. "Nope. Won't do. Won't do at all."

She was blinking at him.

He stared at her, if waiting for something, or maybe even looking for something. Then he smiled, brushing a hand over her cheek, and then her smirked, scratching behind her ear.

At first, there was no reaction. Then, she tilted her head to the side, glaring at him. "I hate you."

"Good! Emotion!" Geroge said, stopping the act.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Mmmhmm. Sure."

She went for her wand, in her hair, but before she could spit out a spell, George had already done so. "_Expelliarmus!_ _Rictosempra!__"_

"Ahahaha! OK! Ok! I give! I give! Stop, please!"

"No. I haven't gotten you back for making me worry!" his voice was suddenly fierce. "You disappeared for six years. Come back with kids, and won't talk to ANYONE. Do you know how that made me feel?! How mom felt? It was like the Percy incident all over again! Mom's been worried to near death about you. She keeps asking me how you're doing. You've driven everybody mad!"

She frowned, despite the tickling curse. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He stared at her. Lowering his wand. He brought her into his arms, burying his face into her long black hair. "We've missed you, Sis."

Rose's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry George. I'm so sorry."

"Damn right."

She smiled a real smile and ran her hand across her eyes. "I'll come home."

"Damn right you will. Tonight. No if, ands or buts."

"Yes sir," she giggled.

Harry smiled, looking to Teddy. "See. No harm done."

Teddy grinned, "indeed. Good job."

"All in a days' work," aaid Harry chuckling. It was then a pack of exploding snap cards hit him in the forehead. "OW!"

"And that's for kissing me like that. Ginny won't appreciate that."

"She'll understand!"

"Still doesn't make it right!"

"Aw, come on!"

"No, you come on! It took forever to get you two together. You're not going to go fucking it up! It's not happening!"

"God, she reverted quickly." Teddy sighed, evading another pack of cards.

"Aww, ok, ok! Just stop throwing stuff!" This time a tea kettle smacked him in the face.

"Now I'm done."

Harry groaned, rubbing his nose. "Oww… glad to see you're back… with vigor, too."

She grinned.

He sighed.

[AN: Yes. I know, this chapter has my OC in it. Deal with it. I still find it amusing. The next chapter will have Bill and Fleur in it. YAY!


End file.
